


Healing

by gingayellow



Category: Shuriken Sentai Ninninger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a wolf (man) follows Nagi home (fantasy AU, kind of spoilers for episode 36).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Kinda spoilers for ep 36.

Title: Healing  
Fandom: Shuriken Sentai Ninninger  
Characters/Pairing: Matsuo Nagi, Kinji Takgawa (gen)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mind  
Notes: AU. Kinda spoilers for ep 36.

Nagi should have listened to his cousins.

It was dark, it was raining, and there wasn’t a soul within shouting distance. It would have been better to alert the guards and then go home. But someone was out there, in pain, to the point where it was hurting Nagi just to sense it—and he’d spent years building up his shields. So for once in his life, he acted on impulse and went out alone.

He’d been searching for five minutes when he’d slipped on wet leaves and fell, twisting his ankle badly. And now he was alone, soaked, and hurt, and there was **howling** and he wanted to go home, he wanted to go home more than anything…

_nonononotlikethissorryno_

“H-hello?!” Someone was here. He could feel guilt and sadness coming off in waves, but he couldn’t place the source. “I could use some help.”

For awhile, there was only the sound of rain.

But then a very, very… **very** big wolf appeared from behind the trees.

If Nagi could have moved, he would ran. But his ankle was swollen, so he was stuck just long enough to realize the guilt and sadness—and hints of the pain that had summoned him here in the first place—were all coming from the wolf.

And even as Nagi couldn’t stop trembling as the wolf padded to him, the body language did not suggest anything predatory. The wolf’s head was low, and the tail drooped. Nagi was hardly an expert on wolves (too bad Fuuka wasn’t here; she trained them), but he didn’t think he was going to get eaten tonight.

Nagi took a deep breath, trying to concentrate. Reaching animals was harder than people, but he needed to try. “Good evening.” He held out a hand for the wolf to sniff. “I’m Nagi.”

_I’m Kinji!_

“It’s good to meet—wait, what?”

The wolf—Kinji—took a step back. A pang of worry/confusion hit Nagi.

“I’m sorry. I was just surprised.” He reached out again, and thankfully Kinji returned, gently nuzzling Nagi’s hand. “It’s just most animals in the forest don’t have names. Of course, most animals don’t think in words, either.” Usually just very strong emotions, which was why it was hard to reach them. Kinji was the exception so far.

He stroked Kinji’s fur. For a giant wet wolf, said fur was surprisingly soft. “Did a human name you? Or did you name yourself?

_Dad named me. And I think in words because I’m a wolf man!_

“Oh. Um. All right.” This was all very strange. “Kinji, I know it may not look like it, but I came here to help you.”

_Oh. Why?_

Nagi’s gut twisted. Kinji was honestly shocked someone would help him, and that hurt even more when he first sensed Kinji in the forest. “Well, I can feel things sometimes.” It was always awkward, explaining his abilities to new people. Or wolves. “When someone is hurt, I can pick up on it, even if they don’t say they’re in pain.”

_… Like me?_

Nagi smiled. “Like you. And sometimes, if I work really hard at it, I can ease the pain a bit.” He scritched Kinji’s ear. “If you want, I could—”

Kinji didn’t think the word, but as he all but leapt away, a strong wave of _NO_ hit Nagi, hard enough to make his head swim.

“G-Got it,” he managed after a moment. “I won’t do anything. But I don’t understand, you’re hurting so much—”

_So are you._

“… What?”

There was no moon tonight, but Nagi still see Kinji’s deep gold eyes. _You’re hurt already._ Kinji glanced at Nagi’s ankle. _I won’t add to that._

“Thank you.” It was strange, having the situation reversed like this, but it was nice. “Now all we have to do is get out of the rain.”

_I can help!_ For such a big wolf, Kinji could move fast—the next thing Nagi knew, he was on Kinji’s back. _Hold on tight._

Nagi yelped as Kinji broke into a full run, clinging to his fur for dear life.

\--

“Thank you.” Nagi placed the plate full of steak down in front of Kinji. “And here’s your reward.” He waited until Kinji had gobbled it all up before he added, “Kinji, are you sure that you don’t want to stay?”

_Yes. But thanks._

Kinji’s loneliness wasn’t as raw as it had been, but it was still there, even as he trotted off into the beginnings of dawn. Nagi couldn’t stop himself from saying, “But you’ll visit, right?”

Kinji stopped, then howled again. _Yes!_

Now the loneliness was easing. Not as much as Nagi would have liked, but he felt better about leaving Kinji alone for now. “Good. Because if you don’t, I’m coming to visit you, bad ankle or not.”


End file.
